


Bacon and Blueberry Pancakes

by KevinFreakinSolo_Bitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, One Shot, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Sastiel - Freeform, cas and dean are just friends deal with it, im sorry that im sastiel trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinFreakinSolo_Bitch/pseuds/KevinFreakinSolo_Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas have been friends for years, and Sam is not about to jeopardize it all over a dumb crush. He's gonna make sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon and Blueberry Pancakes

White knuckles rap against the door. I drop my hand to my side and leave it hanging, feeling awkward in every movements. I wait. I consider calling out, but chuckle at the thought. Too cliché. And too risky. I wouldn’t want to wake up an entire garrison of Novaks. I back up, stepping back down off the immaculate white porch. Moments pass, but the door slowly creaks open. 

Cas is standing in his old honeybee pyjamas his father bought him, not ready for the day to start. He seems confused by my actions, but doesn't let that stop him from niceties.

“What's wrong? Last time I checked you are capable of texts. Communication is easier that way,” he teases.

“I had some things to say. Things too important for that.”

He shifts slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. With a deep breath, I let it out. Every last word tumbling out without hesitation.

“Cas, I-I love you. And not like a brother. Not like a friend. Christ, I just want to be with you, holding you, and I know I can't, and it just hurts too much. I need you to know that,” 

I'm doing it. I'm actually doing it. I'm laying it all on the line.

“And I need to know that I'm not going to lose you over this. I know it would be too much to ask this of you; I don't want to ask this of you. But I can't keep holding it in. And I really don't want to lose you. You mean to much to me. What we have runs deep. So I'm saying this: I need a break. Not forever, no god, not forever. But I need time apart to think about this, so I can get you out of my goddamned head. I want you out of my goddamned head. So, can we? Take a break, I mean. This won't be the end, just hitting pause. I need us to hit pause.”

I stay standing, somehow. He looks expectant, almost unsure if I'm done. I let out a little huff of air in closing. He's still not reacting. Why isn't he reacting. It feels like minutes have gone by, when he slowly tilts his head to the right, squinting. 

“Sam. That's a fucking bomb to drop at 8 in the morning.” I shrug, not knowing how else to respond to that. Cas continues, “But I see why you did that now. You’ve clearly been holding that back for some time, and I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say to that.”

“Think of something.” I don't know why I say it, but I need to hear his side. I feel too open, too vulnerable. I can't leave all the power on his side. 

“Okay I'll try,” he says, choosing his words carefully, “I've thought about this before, too. He adjusts himself again, this time stepping forward and losing composure.

“Sammy, goddamnit I like you too. We don't need a break. I don't want a break. You idiot, you could never lose me. You couldn't lose me if you tried.” 

I run up the few steps separating us, him pulling me in closer. I breathe in, smelling his mint shampoo and feel comfortable. He presses a quick kiss into my shoulder and I feel myself push closer against him. I want to live in this moment forever. I want to live nestled up to Cas like this forever. We stay standing there for a while, letting the minutes drag on as we hold each other. I pull out of his embrace slowly, acknowledging the presence of Dean in my peripheral view. The front door is still swung open from earlier and my brother is leaning against the hall closet, watching us. I want to shout, insist he butt out of my life when Cas stifles a giggle. 

“Apparently you didn’t think this through enough, Sam. Did you forget that Dean was staying over to study?”, Cas utters under his breath. I check back nonchalantly if Dean can hear what he’s saying.

I roll my eyes. “No I didn’t. It just couldn't wait. Besides, who has someone over on a Thursday morning?”

“Someone who’s been helping me cram for a Bio test that’s in two hours,” Dean adds in. I take note of the fact that Cas isn’t even taking a science course this semester, let alone Biology. I let it slide though, figuring Dean just wasn’t up to dealing with all our foster siblings last night. 

“So,” Dean grins. “You two done here? Or should I be chaperoning your early morning cuddles? Y’know you gotta keep it PG-13 around here, in case Anna pops out of nowhere. Don’t want to scar her for life.” 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Cas clears his throat. He nods towards the house questioningly, and I answer wordlessly in response. We head inside, aiming for the kitchen down a few flights of stairs. Despite the substantial size difference between the two of us, Cas falls in step. Vague loud sounds emanate from the next room. Cas nudges his hand against mine and I lace our fingers together. The voices are loud enough now to make out, someone screaming for Dean to save them from Gabe, another calling for Lucy and Mike to stop play-fighting so close to the stove. Stopped a few steps away, I attempt to untangle our hands to wrap my arm around his shoulder but he stops me, holding tighter. He smiles at me, confident and reassuring. We keep going. I can smell bacon and blueberry pancakes from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke schon for reading, as always please leave comments and kudos if you'd like.
> 
> This, Jesus Gonna Make You My Dyin' Bed, and Rainy Days, are all part of a loose series of tfw one-shots, if you haven't already you should read them


End file.
